


Day in the Life of Karasuno's Second Years (Shopping Edition)

by yamaguchikei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Other, Youtube AU, ennotana are very coupley in this, jk theyre all besties, kinoshita is sick of ennotana and their pda, this is based on a real youtube video i made w my sisters in like 2017, we hate narita here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamaguchikei/pseuds/yamaguchikei
Summary: Chikara's house needs a door. The second years make a day out of it. They don't end up with a door.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, nishinoya yuu & tanaka ryuunosuke & ennoshita chikara & kinoshita hisashi
Kudos: 12





	Day in the Life of Karasuno's Second Years (Shopping Edition)

**Author's Note:**

> yeah lol  
> like it says in the tags, this is based on a real video i made with my sisters when we needed a door (i dont remember actually getting the door tho?) so shoutout to sarah and siney for being in that old vlog  
> and shoutout to jelly for being a cool dude and helping me come up w the idea of turning my old vlog into a fic

_Video opens on Nishinoya holding the camera out._

"We're going on an ADVENTURE."

_The camera gets closer to his face as he says the last word._

_Jump cut_

"We're going to the store. To get a door. For our house. Because we need a door."

_Noya zooms the camera closer to his face at the end of each sentence._

"Right?"

_The camera zooms in on Ennoshita, who says nothing._

"Ok." -Noya

_Jump cut_

_The camera cuts to Ennoshita walking in a parking lot. He makes a mischievous face at the camera as Noya walks by._

_Jump cut_

_The camera is focused on Ennoshita, who is sitting on a swivel chair and spinning, grinning mischievously at the camera._

"Whatcha doin' Enno?" -Kinoshita

"Chair." _said in a country accent._

_The camera pans to Tanaka, who is fondly looking at Ennoshita in the swivel chair._

"Ew," says Noya from behind the camera, earning a laugh from the other three boys.

_Jump cut_

_The camera is focused on Ennoshita again, now sitting on a red couch._

"What're you doing now, Chikara?" -Noya

"Chair."

"Another chair- ok!" -Kinoshita

_Jump cut_

_Noya is holding the camera, recording his face as he walks._

"We're walking through the store. Looking for a door. Ooh is that artwork?" -Noya

_Jump cut_

_Ennoshita is holding a picture frame and sniffing it._

"Why are you sniffing the painting." -Kinoshita

_Ennoshita gets closer to the camera._

"Chair."

"This is both the cutest and weirdest thing I've ever seen." -Tanaka

_Jump cut_

_Ennoshita walks by a table, pulls out a chair, and sits on it._

"Chikara." -Tanaka

"Another chair?" -Kinoshita

[maniacal laughter] -Noya

_Ennoshita looks into the camera._

"Chair."

_Jump cut_

_Noya films Ennoshita walking towards another chair. Ennoshita dramatically sits down in it. Laughter can be heard from Kinoshita and Tanaka in the background._

"Chair." 

"Of course." -Kinoshita

_Jump cut_

"We're walking through a store, I'm probably not allowed to film this but WHO CARES!" -Noya

_Jump cut_

_Ennoshita is walking through a hallway._

"It's a hallway!" says Tanaka in a baby voice. Cue laughter from the other three.

_Jump cut_

_Ennoshita now has the camera. He's waving it wildly while sitting on the floor in a random room in the store. He's pointing the camera at various cabinets and showing the viewers items in the cabinets. At one point he begins lip syncing the song currently playing on the store speakers._

_Jump cut_

_Ennoshita is holding a pot and the lid to the pot. He hits the lid on the bottom corner (?) of the pot, which causes a loud "DING" noise. Ennoshita looks into the camera, mortified. Noya and Kinoshita are crying of laughter. Tanaka is busy staring at a cat painting on the wall. Ennoshita laughs as he puts the lid back on the pot._

_Jump cut_

_Ennoshita is holding some sort of heart-shaped picture frame._

"Whatcha doin' now?" -Noya

_Ennoshita strokes the picture frame._

"He loves me, he loves me not..."

_Noya starts crying of laughter._

_Jump cut_

_Noya is holding the camera in front of his face._

"So we're lost in the store. Oops."

_Jump cut_

_Ennoshita is holding the camera now. He's filming Noya as Noya stops to quickly touch an old-looking lamp._

"Don't touch the lamp." -Ennoshita

_Noya turns around and makes direct eye contact with Ennoshita as he touches the lamp again._

_Jump cut_

_Ennoshita is sitting in front of a mirror._

"SLAP it on there," he says as he slaps his face. Kinoshita has lost the ability to breathe. Tanaka is so in love. Noya has also lost the ability to breathe.

_Jump cut_

_Kinoshita has the camera. Noya is sitting at a piano, pressing random keys. To someone not experienced with instruments, it doesn't sound that bad. To anyone who knows how a piano works, it sounds like shit._

"Dude what are you even doing." -Kinoshita

"Music?" -Noya

_Jump cut_

_Kinoshita still has the camera. He's walking through rows of various glass items._

"Ennoshita?"

_Ennoshita speed-walks down an aisle._

"Chair."

"NO-"

_Jump cut_

_Ennoshita is holding the pot and pot lid from earlier. He hits the lid on the edge of the pot, and it makes a quiet "ding" noise. He still looks mortified._

_Jump cut_

_Noya is holding the camera again. The four boys are standing in front of a mirror. Each of them puts their left leg forward (one at a time) and says "_ leg _"._

_Jump cut_

_Noya shows his feet as he walks forward aggressively._

"We're walking through a store," he says, and starts humming after.

_Jump cut_

"So we lost Tanaka." -Kinoshita

_Noya moves the camera up and Tanaka is seen walking towards the rest of the group._

"Are you KIDDING ME-" -Kinoshita

_Jump cut_

_Tanaka and Ennoshita are sitting on a couch together. Tanaka has Ennoshita cradled in his arms and his stroking Ennoshita's left arm. Tanaka presses a kiss to the top of his head, which Noya, holding the camera, zooms in on._

_The camera turns toward Kinoshita walking by._

"Fucking gross." -Kinoshita

_The other three start laughing, and Tanaka only hugs Ennoshita tighter. Kinoshita sticks his tongue out at the two of them, which Ennoshita does back at him._

_Jump cut_

_Tanaka has the camera and has it pointed at a jar of weird clear-blue orb things._

"Are these Orbeez?!" -Tanaka

_He puts his hand in the jar._

"Are they Orbeez?!"

"...they're marbles."

_Jump cut_

_Tanaka still has the camera. It's pointed at Ennoshita (wow how shocking), who's holding what looks to be like a cup attached to a plate. The other boys are all gasping in awe at this creation._

_Jump cut_

_Ennoshita has the camera. He's pointing it at Noya, who is gasping over a painting of a cat._

"That is a cat." -Ennoshita

"AAAAAAA" -Noya

"Calm yourself." -Ennoshita

"No." -Noya

_Jump cut_

_Noya has the camera once again. He's silently filming a marble statue when Tanaka comes up behind him._

"Minecraft." -Tanaka

"DO NOT SCARE ME LIKE THAT YOU-" -Noya

_Jump cut_

_Tanaka has the camera and is, unsurprisingly, pointing it at Ennoshita._

"What'd you get?" -Tanaka

_Ennoshita holds up coasters with lemons on them._

"Coasters."

_Jump cut_

_Tanaka is still filming Ennoshita. Ennoshita has what looks to be like a giant ring on his finger. The ring has a pineapple on front of it. Ennoshita shows it off to the camera._

"I don't think that's a ring." -Kinoshita

"You have to believe!" -Tanaka

_Jump cut_

_Kinoshita has the camera. He silently films a table for about 10 seconds and does nothing else. Noya puts up a peace sign from behind the table._

_Jump cut_

_Noya again has the camera. He films Kinoshita walking in front of him._

"Walking walking walking- GET BACK HERE" -Noya

_Jump cut_

_Kinoshita is holding the camera and is filming Ennoshita, who is standing in front of a couch._

"So- is it on?" -Ennoshita

"Yeah." -Kinoshita

_Jump cut_

_Ennoshita is now sitting on the couch, still holding the coasters._

_Kinoshita zooms in._

"That is a NICE couch." -Kinoshita

"So today, I'm gonna be talking about this couch. It's made out of yarn, cotton, stuff-" -Ennoshita

_Tanaka flops down on the couch next to Ennoshita as the latter is talking._

"I'm tired." -Tanaka

_Ennoshita looks over at Tanaka and they both start laughing. They lean in and share a quick kiss._

"Fucking GROSS." -Kinoshita

_Noya is seen tripping over a chair in the background._

_Jump cut_

_Noya has the camera and has it extremely zoomed in on the side of Ennoshita's face._

"Are you disappointed Chika?"

_Ennoshita turns to face the camera._

"I wanted the lemons."

_Jump cut_

_The boys are all sitting in the back of a car. Ennoshita has his head on Tanaka's shoulder, Tanaka looks like the happiest man on the planet, Kinoshita is smiling and doing a double thumbs-up, and Noya is staring into the camera with concerning wide eyes._

"Ok guys, thanks for watching this disaster, we-"

_Ennoshita jolts up from Tanaka's shoulder._

"I STILL HAVE THE COASTERS"

_He gets out of the car and goes to return the coasters while Tanaka, Noya, and Kinoshita, begin laughing. He comes back less than a minute later and resumes resting his head on Tanaka's shoulder. Tanaka kisses the top of his head._

"I give up." -Kinoshita

"Bye guys we had fun filming this so have fun watching it!!" -Noya

_End of video_


End file.
